It's Not a Bad Thing, Right?
by BatCaveCat97
Summary: This is the year of the 67th Hunger Games and Effie Trinket has just arrived in District 12 to begin her new role as their escort. She's all excited until the gruesome events begin and show her the grim realities of her job. Who can she turn to? This is a story of how Effie became involved in the revolution. M for gory stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** _Hello! I'm Catalina, Lina for short. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy reading the works I've seen here._

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, nor anything associated with the franchise. I only own this story, I'm just having fun with the characters.

 _Effie's POV_

The train slows to a stop and I lift my head from my tablet. I am in District Twelve. It's much less glamorous than I'd expected it to be. Where are the crowds? There should be adoring fans, shouldn't there? I try to steady myself on these six inch heels, trying to get used to being five feet and ten inches tall. My shoes are already pinching and I can tell this is going to be my worst nightmare ever. I trot off the train, looking around for the Hall of Justice and just decide to kill time by wandering. I find myself lost in no time, so I step up to a grimy old man and ask "Sir, would you please point me toward the Hall of Justice?"

He eyes me for a minute, then asks "You're one of them Capitols, then?"

His voice is gruff and hateful. "Yes, sir," I reply, a little wary of how he looks at me. His eyes are full of contempt and disgust.

"Here to kidnap a couple more of our kids, are ya?" he asks angrily.

"More?" I ask, confused. "I'm unsure of what you mean. I'm new to my role."

"What's that, then?" he scoffs, looking angry.

"I am the new escort," I say, still a little proud of myself for landing this job.

He glares at me. "Find your own way, Capitol scum," he snorts hatefully, then spits at my feet.

I stare at his back as he walks away, a little bit hurt. All I've done is ask for directions! I huff to myself and hobble on along the cobbles. "Calling me Capitol scum!" I exclaim to nobody as I walk. How dare he!

A little girl, no older than four, skips toward me. "I love your dwess!" she exclaims.

"Thank you, darling," I say, kneeling down to her and shaking her little hand. She has beautiful black curls, olive skin and twinkling grey eyes. "You're very beautiful. Are you all dressed up for the reaping too?"

"Yes," she giggles. "My dwess isn't as pwetty as you's is, though."

"Nonsense, darling. Your dress is the most exquisite," I say, looking at her little blue dress. It's been patched so many times that my heart breaks. I must bring these children clothes. New ones.

A woman hurries over and snatches the tiny girl away. "Keep your filthy hands away from my kid! She's too young for the likes of you!" she snaps.

"But Mommy, she's nice!" the child exclaims.

" _Nice!_ " the woman scoffs. "That woman is Capitol, they don't have a _nice_ bone in their bodies! Keep away from her."

"Bye bye," the little angel calls miserably, waving at me as her mother carries her off. The woman pulls her daughter's small hand down as I wave back, feeling a wave of pain wash over me.

I carry on walking until I see a beautiful, ornate iron sign, propped up with stone pillars with the words _Victors' Village_ marking it. I go in, wanting to meet Twelve's only living Victor. I see his home, the only one exuding an air of neglect, despite it being the only one occupied. I knock on his door and hear a gruff slur of a voice from inside shouting "Get lost, Caroline!"

With a deep breath, I open the door and walk in.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note #2: That's it for the first chapter. I hope this isn't too horrible. If you enjoyed it and want to see more or have any questions, please feel free to drop me a comment and let me know. Next update should be next Thursday. Lina. xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, nor anything associated with the franchise. I only own this story, I'm just having fun with the characters.

 ** _Previously..._**

 ** _I knock on his door and hear a gruff slur of a voice from inside shouting "Get lost, Caroline!"_**

 ** _With a deep breath, I open the door and walk in._**

I can hear the echo of my mother shrieking about my manners, then I reel a little at the stench as I inhale. This man lives like an animal! I trip a little over bottles and soiled clothing, but I reach him without serious injury. He's pulling on a shirt and I smile. "You must be Haymitch!" I exclaim, thrilled to meet the Victor I've admired for years.

He growls, then turns to me. His eyes go wide and he looks me over. "You're not Caroline," he says suspiciously.

"No, I am Effie. Caroline got married this last year," I say. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr Abernathy."

"Well, listen here, Fluffy. Three things. First, I won't stop boozing for you, which means I won't be dressing up, partying or helping these unfortunate kids you're condemning. Second, you don't control me, so you don't get to wake me up at ridiculous o'clock, that's my decision to make. Third, you don't ever mention my Games or my family or my girl. That's a one way ticket to being thrown off the train. You stick to those rules, then you're welcome to stay with this District," he says. "Now scoot. I don't want your kind around here."

"I can't scoot, as you say. I got lost trying to find the Hall of Justice," I say, blushing a little.

"Didn't you ask for directions?" he scorns.

"Yes, I did!" I exclaim, a bit offended that he'd think I'm silly enough to not ask for directions when I'm in a new place. "I did ask, but I was told to find my own way, then the man I asked called me Capitol scum, spat at me and went on his way."

I deliberately don't mention the sweet little girl or her terribly rude mother. He just laughs at me. "Well, that's what Capitols get when they come here. You're here to send another two of the kids from this place to their deaths. I can't imagine why anyone'd be nice to you," he chuckles.

"It's just a matter of decency. It wouldn't have hurt him to point me in the direction I needed to take," I say, a little bit stung.

"I don't blame him. You're the new Angel of Death, come to take more of this District's kids. It's no wonder nobody wants to help you," he tells me. "Would you wanna help someone who might reap your kid for a certain death in hell? Or your grandkid?"

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," I say.

"You don't actually _have_ kids, do you?" he chuckles.

"No. And to be quite honest, I don't really mind it," I tell him, anger building up. Who does he think he is? What gives him the right to ask me whether I've chosen to have children or not?! "What exactly does that have to do with the topic?"

"If you had kids, you'd get why nobody here likes you," he chuckles, as if that explains everything. I feel my lips forming a pout and he stops laughing at me, then coldly asks "Put yourself in the mindset of a mom. Now tell me, how would you feel if some stranger came, called out your child's name and took it away to a certain death with you powerless to help it and forced to watch another kid murder it? Would you be okay with that?"

I wouldn't, but I don't have children. I can't let him have this. "I'd be just fine," I lie casually.

"Liar," he accuses hatefully.

"The Hunger Games are a pageant of brilliance and glory. Any child selected should feel honoured to have the chance to pull their family out of poverty. You did. You're a hope to all the- Aaaaah!" I scream, getting slammed to the filth littering the floor, his arm pressing on my throat. I start to panic, breathing becoming difficult. "You-You're ch-chok-ing me!"

" _Never_ mention my Games again!" he roars. "Do you understand me?! Never mention them again!"

"Y-yes," I choke, my vision going white.

He lets me up and helps me to my feet. I remember him saying that I shouldn't mention his Games to him and I feel horrible for forgetting. I never usually do that, so it's horrible to me to have forgotten for even a second. "Are you gonna stand around here all day?" he growls, giving me a disgusted look.

"I told you, I don't know where I'm supposed to go. I don't know my way around Twelve," I say.

"Fine. I suppose I'll have to take you," he sighs, then picks up the only cleanish bottle. It's the only upright one, too. I watch as he undoes it and gag at the smell. It's far too strong for my nose to handle. "What? You don't like alcohol?"

"No, I like alcohol, but I do _not_ enjoy that smell," I say, covering my face.

"Fair enough," he chuckles.

A siren begins to blare and I jump, scurrying toward him, certain there's been a murder. "What is that?! Who's dead?!"

He looks at me. "Well, we won't know until you reap them, will we?" he asks, which seems defeatist and unfair. "And you can't look to me to protect you. Something bad happens, you're on your own."

"Well, thank you," I huff. "Never mind. You're less easy to replace, anyway. What was that noise?"

"That was the announcement of the reaping," he tells me.

"Oh. Well, are we going?" I ask, looking up at him.

"On the condition you don't come get me next year," he says.

"Well, I plan to be moved up next year, so that's a done deal," I say, grateful for one person being decent to me.

He rolls his eyes and gives me a light shove. "Well, move, Princess. We don't have all day," he grumbles.

"True, we don't," I say and start to find decent footing. He groans and picks me up, slinging me over his shoulder. I squeal loudly. "Put me down! This is improper!"

"Nobody else is around," he groans. "Shut up, you're giving me a headache."

I squeal "I'm afraid of heights!"

"Bet you're afraid of spiders, too," he taunts.

"Yes!" I shriek.

"I will lock you in my basement with them if you don't stop squealing," he threatens.

I gasp "You wouldn't!"

"Try me," he says.

I squirm a little. "No, thank you," I sigh. "I like not being dead."

He chuckles, then carries me out of his home. "Time to go kill some kids," he mutters.

"Aren't you putting me down now?" I ask.

"Nope," he chuckles. "I wanna have a bit of fun with you."

"This isn't proper! Could you please put me down?" I ask, squirming.

"You're no fun," he sighs, but puts me down. "I can tell you're gonna be a pain for me."

"That I am," I say proudly, then grab his arm. "Let's go."

* * *

I sit still on my seat while Twelve's mayor recites the Treaty of Treason, then brace myself. He rolls up the paper, then says "Please welcome District Twelve's escort, Miss Effie Trinket."

This is it! Time to shine! With a deep breath, I stand and approach the microphone.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Oh, wow! Chapter Two! I can't believe it. Well, if you liked it, feel free to let me know. I promise I don't bite. Until next time. Lina. xx_


End file.
